The WorstGreatest Dance in the Whole World
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Runo agreed to go to the dance with Dan. The only problem was, she didn't want to. She isn't sure why she accepted. And someone else has his eye on her too. And when he asks her, will she say yes or no? And what will happen to poor Dan? Permanent Hiatus


Runo sat in her restaurant. They had closed an hour ago but she didn't feel like moving. Prom was in a week and she already had a date. Dan Kuso.

"I don't know why I accepted his invitation. Because I wanted to? No. Because he did it in such a way I couldn't say no? Because it was just so simple and perfect I had to say yes? Oh my god! Why the heck did I say yes?!" Runo exclaimed. She thought back to when Dan asked her,

_Flash back_

_The battle brawlers were all sitting in Runo's restaurant. They were sitting around laughing and just chatting about random going ons. _

_"So as I was saying, the dance is coming up and I need to know who's going with who!?" Julie exclaimed. _

_"Well, we all know you're going with Billy." Shun said. _

_"Yeah that's obvious! Even to me! But who are you going with?!" Julie said._

_"Did I say I was going to the dance at all?" Shun asked._

_"Oh you're no fun Shun! And anyway, speaking of the dance, Runo, would you like to go with me there?" Dan asked. Everyone looked so sure of her answer. and if she didn't, they'd want to know who she wanted to go with and even she didn't know that. But she did know she didn't want to go with Dan._

_Flashback end_

Runo was deeply in her thoughts when Shun came back to the restaurant.

"Huh? Shun? What are you doing here?" Runo asked.

"Oh there's nothing to do so I figured I'd come here." Shun replied calmly.

"Don't you know we're closed?" Runo asked.

"Yeah, but I'm your friend. Can't you make an exception to me?" Shun said.

"Fine I will. But you aren't getting anything to eat because we are closed!" Runo said.

"That's fine with me. I'm not hungry anyway." Shun replied.

"Well I have some things I need to do before I leave so don't bother me." Runo said. she needed to clean the dishes still and clean the tables and counter. Get things ready for tomorrow and then she could leave.

"Okay Runo." Shun said. Runo went in the back to clean the dishes when she heard someone come in. She turned around to see Shun standing there.

"Shun, thought I told you not to bother me." Runo said. Shun just smiled and sat on the counter top next the the sink.

"I know. And I'm not bothering you intentionally." Shun pointed out. He continued to sit there while Runo washed the dishes. He just sat there and watched her. It was making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Um Shun? Can you please leave me to do the dishes?" Runo asked.

"Why? I'm not bothering you am i?" Shun asked. Runo could see he was trying to get something from her so she just simply said,

"No. I guess you're not." And then she continued to wash the dishes. When she was finally done, she went over and put them on the shelves to dry.

"So you done now?" Shun asked.

"No, I still have many more things to do." Runo replied.

"Oh. then I guess I will just stay here until you're done." Shun said. Runo resisted rolling her eyes and tried to look like she didn't care what Shun did. She went on with her chores and when she was finally finished, she noticed Shun was gone.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Runo wondered out loud. She figured she'd be relieved but she felt herself kind of missing him. She went over andsat down at one of the tables. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She was so tired. And then she fell asleep right there. Shun was just coming back inside the restaurant. He had to go outside and take a phone call from his grandfather and came back in to see Runo sleeping at the at one of the tables. He walked over and sat down on the opposite end of her. He didn't have anywhere to be and he wasn't even sure why he wanted to come back to the restaurant anyway. He first figured he forgot something but then found out he didn't. But he felt like sitting there watching Runo. Plus, he planned to show Dan that Runo didn't like him but Rujno didn't give anything away. She was good at hiding things. Like she was good at hiding the fact she didn't want to go to the dance with Dan. No one else saw it because she seemed to want to go with Dan. But Shun saw past her mask and saw that she was now dreading the fact of going to the dance with Dan. Runo was still fast asleep when Shun picked her up and carried her to her room. He lay her on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He made sure she was okay before leaving.


End file.
